


Kdo mečem smrt nosí

by AliNasweter



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Hans, Caretaking, Gen, Henry is unconscious this whole time, Henry's Messengering Skills Suck, Kingdom Come: Deliverance Spoilers, Mentions of Henry's Parents, Mentions of Theresa's Brothers, Protective Theresa, Radzig Kobyla's Sword, Radzig exe stopped working, Suicidal Thoughts, That goes on Peshek's head, The Messenger is Theresa Here, Theresa POV, Woman's Lot DLC, Worried Radzig, Yes he manages even though he says like three sentences, profanities
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Prcek tehdy na útěku před Bořkem a jeho družinou ve Skalici na žádný meč vůbec nepomyslel.Místo toho se meč dostal do rukou Tereze, která teď míří do Ratají, ve voze dopis od pana Diviše a polomrtvý Jindřich. Racek si v tomto universu bude muset počkat, než Jindrovi vynadá.Upozornění pro konec hry (navzdory tomu, že tento příběh se odehrává na samém začátku), taky pro DLC Ženský úděl.
Relationships: Theresa & Henry, Theresa & Peshek, Theresa & Radzig Kobyla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Those Who Live by the Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442953) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter)



Do Ratají přijela se psem v patách, mečem na sedátku vedle sebe, dopisem zamotaným v zástěře a polomrtvým chlapem na korbě. Padla na ni úzkost, když projížděla hlavní branou, jak se po ní všichni ohlíželi, někteří jednou a bezděčně, jiní víckrát a se zájmem.

„Zelí! Cibule!“ uslyšela odněkud, zatímco jí pohled sklouzl přes povědomou tvář; cosi jí říkala, volala na ni, v očích byla naděje a překvapení. Odvrátila hlavu a pokračovala v jízdě. Sjela dolů z kopce, minula lázně, pár lidí s vědry. Mělo by to být už poblíž, vždycky si pamatovala, že to bylo od lázní, co by kamenem dohodil.

Bílá čepice v dálce jako by vzala všechny šutry světa a snažila se je zvednout z jejích ramen. Nedovolila jí to. Zastavila u holubníku, dlaně odřené do krve, jak v nich neustále svírala otěže.

„Zatraceně,“ povzdychl si Pešek a nabídl jí ruce, i když moc dobře věděl, že je nepotřebovala. Podívala se na ně, pak na strýčka, a najednou ji v očích začaly štípat slzy. Seskočila dolů, hrklo v ní, jak se jí podlomily nohy. Slunce svítilo, ptáčci zpívali, její strýc si ji nemotorně přitáhl do náruče, jí se svíralo hrdlo, Jindřich umíral, Vořech čenichal okolo a těla jejích bratrů hnila někde ve Skalici…

První vzlyk bývá vždycky nejtěžší. Teprve po pár minutách suchého a neuspokojivého pláče, který jí přinesl spíš bolehlav než úlevu, se od strýce odtrhla.

„Potřebuje apatykáře,“ zachraptěla. Pešek přešel k vozu a kritickým okem zhodnotil jeho náklad.

„Co spíš kněze?“ navrhl bezcitně.

„Zachránil mi život,“ odvětila. Na to jí nic neodpověděl. Jen si ztěžka povzdychl a bez větší námahy si bezvládné potlučené tělo jejího kamaráda přehodil přes rameno, jako by to byl jen obrovský pytel mouky. Klidně by být mohl. Z hrdla se jí snažil vydrat hysterický smích, jak si vzpomněla na svá ještě nedávná slova – bylo to teprve včera? – že by se raději vdala za pytel mouky než Zbyška.

Když byl Jindřich v posteli a ona mu obvázala ty nejhorší rány, nastal okamžik pravdy.

„Sám se z toho nevyhrabe,“ podotkl Pešek ode dveří, kde si zrovna v kádi umýval ruce od krve. „Má tuhej kořínek, parchant, že ještě žije. Ale bez pomoci už se nepostaví, to je bez debaty.“

„Budeme ti oba dlužní,“ nadhodila. Pešek se skoro naježil. Loupl po ní svýma pichlavýma očima, světlýma jako čirá voda. Za ta léta, co ho viděla naposledy, zestárl. Zůstal sám a nikdy se s tím tak docela nevyrovnal. „Myslíš, že chci zadlužit vlastní neteř?“ odsekl nakvašeně. „Je to cizí kluk. Dost možná to nepřežije. Apatykář je zatraceně drahá záležitost. Neříkám, že se to nedá zaplatit. Jenom nevidím, proč bych já měl a proč bys ty vůbec chtěla. Je tvůj?“

Skoro jí zatrnulo.

„Je to můj kamarád,“ řekla, prsty žmoulajíc starou zástěru. Bude ji muset zašít. Vyprat. Nebo rovnou spálit. „Tři vojáci mě přišpendlili ke dveřím, tátův pomocník mě obětoval jako nějaké zvíře a Jindra se po nich vrhl, i když s mečem zachází hůř jak já.“ Zvedla hlavu, pohlédla strýcovi do očí. Byla v nich lítost. Jestli nad ní, nebo nad tím, co řekl, to už nevěděla. Nestála ani o jednu. „Chci, aby to přežil. Hodlám pro to udělat vše, co budu moct. I kdybych to nakonec měla všechno platit ze svého. I kdyby to nakonec nezvládl.“

 _Protože s ním umře i poslední pojítko s jejím starým světem._ Vrátila se do světnice mu vyměnit obklad. Jindřich neklidně spal. Slunce stále svítilo, ptáčci pořád zpívali. Koželuhovy děti šly slyšet až sem. Tady byl svět ještě v pořádku. Mohla by klidně být jenom na návštěvě. Ruce se jí třásly a slzy měla neustále na krajíčku. Nemohly padnout, nechtěly, jako by se šetřily pro lepší příležitost.

„Co ten meč na voze?“ vzal ji Pešek na milost. Přišel za ní do světnice a hledal kus hadru, do kterého by si mohl utřít ruce. „Ten by se dal velice dobře střelit,“ dodal znalecky. „A ten kus hadru spálím. Je celý od krve, ten už nezachráníš.“ Ani se neohlédla, jen pokrčila rameny. Jindřich byl jedna velká modřina. Viděla, čím ho ten obr mlátil. I kdyby to přežil, jeho hlava… možná…

Mohlo uběhnout pár minut, pár hodin nebo dní. Ale slunce stále svítilo a děti u koželuha se pořád smály. Pešek se k ní znovu vrátil.

„Beze srandy, holka, kdes k tomu přišla? To je zatraceně dobrá práce. To bych se střelit upřímně bál, aby mě za to nepověsili. Našlas to ve Skalici nebo někde po cestě? Někdo ti to dal?“

Probrala se.

„Bože, ne!“ vyhrkla. Pešek poskočil a prudce se otočil na patách. „Ani se toho nedotýkej! To je… ah, úplně jsem…“ prostě ten meč zvedla a dala na korbu, aniž by dvakrát přemýšlela, proč ho Jindřich tak pevně tiskl i v hlubokém bezvědomí. „To je… zakázka. Myslím. Dělal to tady Jindra se svým tátou. Pro pana Racka, říkali. Měla bych mu to asi vzít, stejně potřebuju…“ dech se jí zadrhl v hrdle. Tohle bylo lepší a lepší. „Hádám, že ten hadr, co jsi chtěl spálit…“

„Ten byl taky jeho?“ uchechtl se Pešek a bezstarostně nad tím mávl rukou. „Ten je na uhel!“

A s ním i dopis od pana Diviše. Slzy stále vyhrožovaly. Nechtěla za nikým chodit. Chtěla někomu podstrčit kus papíru a zmizet. Ale slíbila, že… prostě to slíbila.

„Potřebuju najít pana Racka. Na ulicích jsem viděla některé Skalické, je tady s nimi nebo šel někam dál?“ Aspoň by měla výmluvu. _Dělala jsem, co se dalo, pane Diviši, ale pan Racek si odjel do Prahy a holka jako já… a že jsem to mohla dát někomu jinému? Do hradu mě nepustili ani na krok, měli mě za žebračku…_

„Jo, ten tady někde je. S Hanušem jsou to bohužel přátelé. Dost dobří na to, aby si náš pán nechal zamořit celý město a půjčil mu jeden hrad. Pirkštejn. To je ten dole, hned vedle hlavní brány, dáš se doprava… ale zabal tu věc do něčeho, ať si nemyslí, že ti přeskočilo a ty na ně jdeš s mečem, dobře? Najdu nějakej prázdnej pytel.“

Taky se mohl nabídnout, že to zařídí za ni. Mračila se na jeho záda a tiskla Jindřichovu bezvládnou ruku, poslední nitku, která ji pojila s minulostí a zároveň držela v přítomnosti.

***

„Dej na něj zatím pozor. Stavím se někde i pro chleba… pokud to najdu. A promluvím s apatykářem,“ vykládala, zatímco meč obmotávala starým pytlem na mouku. „Aby se na něj napřed přišel podívat a pak posoudil, jestli to má cenu.“ Žila s Peškem teprve pár hodin a už chytala jeho manýry. Byl to nebezpečný člověk. Strýc si jenom odfrkl a očima probodl bezvládnou postavu na posteli.

„A co ten čokl?“ křikl ještě z okna, když už byla skoro z doslechu. Předstírala, že už z doslechu dávno je. Strážní u brány jí věnovali jeden letmý pohled. Bylo jim vedro a služba byla dlouhá. Některé tváře za branou jí přišly víc než povědomé. Ale s nikým se nechtěla bavit. Nechtěla vysvětlovat, co se stalo, jak přežila, jak se ze Skalice dostala, nechtěla jim předhazovat, že má na rozdíl od nich střechu nad hlavou.

Na dvoře bylo rušno. Služky spěchaly s náručemi plnými misek a košíků, podkoního pacholek lozil po čtyřech a očividně hledal něco tak malého, že důstojněji po tom pátrat prostě nešlo, všude panoval shon a u dřevěných schodů stáli dva vojáci ve Skalických varkočích a dohadovali se.

„Prostě mě to sere! Bylo to úplně zbytečný! Klidně jsme mohli ještě těch pár vteřin počkat.“

„Mohl si za to sám. Jasně jsem mu říkal, že je to sebevražda. Co já teď s tímhle?“ mával Janek s jakýmsi omšelým pytlíkem. „Kdykoli to uvidím, zvedne se mi žaludek a já bych se nejradši někde zahrabal. _Neopovažuj_ se mi něco vyčítat.“

„Taky to nevyčítám tobě. Byl to rozkaz kapitána a většina lidí, kterým ještě bylo pomoct, už byla uvnitř. Víš, že ti to nevyčítám. Prostě je mi z toho nanic.“ Jaroslav. Pamatovala si je moc dobře. Docela milí, zdvořilí, Jindrovi kamarádi. Nikdy se od sebe nehnuli ani na krok, byli to takoví… pracovitější Matouš s Frickem. A kde _těm_ byl konec…?

„Je fakt, že kapitán to potom pěkně schytal,“ zabručel si Janek pod nos a znovu s pytlíkem hodil na schody, až to zachrastělo. „Slyšel’s našeho pána, jak si ho podal? V tu chvíli jsem se víc bál jeho než Zikmundovy armády, přisámbohu.“

„Možná až se to všechno uklidní, tak se do Skalice zase vydáme a… ty peníze nepřijdou nazmar. Můžeme jim za to nechat postavit nějaký kříž, když oba něco přidáme,“ navrhl Jaroslav.

„Jo, to… Terezo?“ vyhrkl Janek, když k nim konečně došla. Meč v ruce jí ztěžkl. „Co ty… já… bože, rád vidím, že…“ koktal. Oba dva z ní byli vždycky nervózní. Měli hrůzu z jejího táty a respekt před Ctiborem. Jednou je přepral oba dva naráz, protože vedli nějaké řeči o mlynářském řemeslu… ani už nevěděla. Bylo to jedno. Beztak měli tehdy pravdu.

„Je tady pan Racek?“ zeptala se. Nemělo cenu chodit okolo horké kaše, už chtěla ten nesmysl mít za sebou. Kdyby aspoň věděla, co v tom dopise stálo. Takhle ani netušila, co vlastně pan Diviš považoval za tak důležité, aby panu Rackovi posílal psaní. Možná mu chtěl povědět o tom, že je Zikmund navštívil, že po něm pátral? Bořek se zmínil, že už se tehdy všichni loučili se životy, že Zikmund je vzal nakonec na milost.

„Jasně. Je nahoře s panem Hanušem… v hlavním sále… ale…“ Janek se pořád nedokázal sebrat. Jaroslav si povzdychl.

„Lepší otázka je, proč tě to zajímá.“

„Mám pro něj dopis od pana Diviše z Talmberka,“ odvětila vzletně.

„Žádnej dopis nevidím,“ nevěřil jí Jaroslav.

„Není na místě, který běžně vystavuju světu na odiv,“ protáhla suše, významně na něj povytáhla obočí. To fungovalo.

„Sice bych u toho rád byl, až ho budeš vytahovat,“ neodpustil si, „ale prosím,“ a s přehnanou úklonou jí uvolnil cestu. Nahoře ve dveřích do hlavní chodby se srazila s kuchtíkem.

„Kurva,“ zasyčel kluk a nacpal jí do dlaně džbánek. „Nestíhám, vem to do kuchyně!“ a vypotácel se na schody. „Je to vod červenýho vína, tak tam nenalej bílý!“ křikl ještě.

Džbánek nebylo kam odložit, tak k síni pokračovala i s ním. Voják u vchodu jí dvorně otevřel dveře. Vstoupila, jako by jí to tam patřilo. Až po pár dalších krocích se zarazila, když si jí všiml druhý strážný, který se na rozdíl od svého galantního kolegy díval na správnou ruku.

„Stůj! Co je v tom pytli!“ křikl. Džbánek jí vyrval z ruky. „A proč sem neseš prázdný džbán? Mluv!“

„Meč,“ odpověděla klidně. Voják na ni vyvalil oči, odskočil a tasil zbraň.

„Moment!“ vložil se do toho konečně pan Racek, který na vojákův rychlý pohyb vyskočil ze židle. „Tu dívku znám. Jistě přišla za mnou,“ dodal, ale na konci věty si neodpustil otazník. „Pochybuji, že by sem přišla dokonat Zikmundovo dílo,“ usmál se, ale bylo v tom asi tolik veselí, kolik v sobě Tereza cítila. Najednou jako by pohlédla do očí své spřízněné duši.

„Můj pane,“ poněkud toporně se uklonila, jak to vídávala u Blanky, když ji Jindřich vyzval k tanci a ona napřed laškovně dělala drahoty, než souhlasila. „Jsem dcera Skalického mlynáře, neteř toho Ratajského. Přicházím… z pověření… pana Diviše z Talmberka.“

„Diviš zaměstnává holky?“ uchechtl se muž vedle Racka, chlap jako hora, s tmavým vousem a usměvavýma očima. „To se mu moc nepodobá. Ale já jsem za tu změnu rád. Na ženskou se vždycky podívám raději než na Bořka,“ zasmál se sám pro sebe a napil se z poháru.

Až teď si všimla, že z ní Racek nespouští oči, dokonce ani nemrká. Na čele měl vrásku, která tam ještě před chvílí nebyla. Byl napjatý jak tětiva a Tereza znejistěla. Takže to _byl_ důležitý dopis. Sakra.

„Napsal ti dopis, můj pane, ale bohužel, nešťastnou náhodou jsem o něj přišla. Byl schovaný v hadru, který se zamotal mezi věci na spálení. Přišla jsem ti podat vysvětlení, abych se snad nedostala do podezření z nepravosti.“

„Podezření z nepravosti!“ křikl kdosi vzadu, byl to otravný a mladý hlas a Tereze cuklo v oku jen na ten tón. „Přijde si sem jako královna, mává tu mečem, neprokáže ždibec respektu a nakonec ještě jen aby řekla, že spálila důležitý dopis!“

Od takového blbečka to vážně potřebovala připomenout. Znovu pohlédla na Racka. Ten se stále ani nehnul. Jako by se pod jejím zkoumavým pohledem probral a přikývl.

„Není třeba se čertit, pane Ptáčku,“ odvětil, sotva se na mladého šlechtice ohlédl. „To se může stát každému. Hádám, že ten… meč je součástí zprávy?“

„Přesně tak,“ přitakala a vděčně mu meč obmotaný pytlem vrazila do ruky. Celá paže ji brněla. Racek ho bez námahy zdvihl, vybalil, pytel nechal dopadnout na zem. Zdvihl se malý obláček mouky, a zrovna, když se Tereza chtěla sehnout a pytel si vzít, něco ji zarazilo. Racek se prudce nadechl, meč stiskl tak pevně, až mu zapraštělo v kloubech.

„Moc pěkná práce,“ podotkl statný muž za jeho zády, který svou zvědavost vůbec nezkoušel tajit. „To vidím až sem! Byla by škoda o takovou věcičku přijít,“ vykládal, jako by se snažil odvrátit jejich pozornost, jako by tím vším někam mířil.

„Totiž, není to součástí té zprávy… alespoň ne tak docela, nemyslím si. Pan Diviš o tom meči vůbec nemluvil, on… jen jsem ho přivezla, protože jsem ho našla a pamatovala jsem si, jak jsem ho ještě před útokem spatřila. Kovář mi o něm vyprávěl, když šel Jindra pro hřebí…“ zalkla se. „Omlouvám se, pane, nemám tušení, co v té zprávě bylo. Ale myslím, že ten meč s tím nemá moc společného.“

„Možná má,“ odvětil Racek tiše, tak tiše, že nemohl tušit, že vůbec mluvil nahlas. „Ten… ten chlapec, kterého jsi zmínila…“ odmlčel se, ale nebylo to významné mlčení, bylo to upřímné hledání slov a ona netušila, co se po ní chce. Už tak tady byla mnohem déle, než čekala.

„Ten u sebe ten meč původně měl,“ dodala na vysvětlenou. Všichni jí viseli na rtech, jako by jim popisovala cestu k pokladu. Chtěla se rozběhnout ven. Oknem. „Byli jsme oba dva ve Skalici… Jindřicha přepadla nějaká skupina lapků… pan Bořek se objevil hned vzápětí i s vojáky, na tu bandu zaútočili. Ten meč tam zůstal ležet a já si vzpomněla, kde jsem ho viděla. Myslela jsem, že budeš rád, můj pane. Že alespoň něco…“ to už bylo příliš, ticho, _ticho_! Proč se najednou udělalo tak dusno?

Srdce jí málem spadlo až do žaludku, když znovu zdvihla pohled a viděla, jak se celá místnost ani nehne. Nervózně po všech přelétla pohledem. Bylo to snad tak hrozné? Tohle byl projev dobré vůle, nic špatného ani urážlivého, nebo ano? S takovouhle se k pekařovi dostane po setmění a to může na nějaký dobrý chleba zapomenout. Páter v kutně se na ni mračil, mladík v rohu místnosti ji propaloval pohledem, stále viditelně uražený, muž v brnění se pomalu zvedal.

„Mohl bych na Talmberk zajet, můj pane, pokud…“ ale nedomluvil. Jeho pán mu nevěnoval ani ždibek pozornosti. Pohled měl upřený na Racka, v očích bolest a starost a lítost. A její pán… stále zíral na meč ve svých rukách, skoro nedýchal, byl bledý jako stěna, jako by to skutečně bylo to poslední, co mu na světě zbylo. Nechtěla mu připomenout, co ztratil… jen…

„Je mi opravdu moc líto, že ten dopis…“ zkusila ještě jednou. Racek na ni konečně znovu pohlédl.

„Ne. To je v pořádku. Tohle… vlastně… stačí,“ hlesl. Tereza z toho neměla dobrý pocit. „Myslím, že vím, co v tom dopise bylo. Cením si tvé snahy, děvče, a hlavně tvé upřímnosti. Tady je něco za tvou námahu…“

Tereza ucouvla.

„Jste příliš laskav. Ale jen vědomí, že je mi odpuštěno, mi ke štěstí bohatě stačí.“ Racek stáhl ruku zpět, i když poněkud váhavě. Pešek by ji za tohle přerazil. Z nějakého důvodu jí to zlepšilo náladu. Nesmí se o tom zapomenout zmínit, jen tak mezi řečí, a pak s nevinným zmatkem sledovat, jak si rve vlasy. Měl vůbec nějaké? Ještě ho bez té čepice neviděla.

Sice někde vzadu v hlavě měla myšlenku, že by malá finanční pomoc mohla být Jindrovi ku prospěchu, ale zároveň se nemohla zbavit pokušení pánům ukázat, že i mlynářka dovede něco udělat z dobroty vlastního srdce, že ne všichni…

Znovu se spěšně uklonila, a aniž by se dlouze zamýšlela nad tím, jak nevhodné je opustit sešlost pánů bez jejich svolení, vyklouzla na chodbu ven. Jak spěchala ke schodišti, zaslechla ještě pobouřené komentáře, opět ten otravný mladý hlas. A pak ten rázný a sytý – „ _ty_ tak budeš někomu kázat o dobrém vychování!“ Nikdo se ji nepokusil zastavit a ona se na náměstí doklopýtala bez povšimnutí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když varuji před vulgarismy, tak varuji před vulgarismy. Tentokrát dokonce i česky, kdyby to v tagu nestačilo. ;)
> 
> Pešek se krapet vyplaší (a uklidí), Racek vidí, že na Terezu nemá cenu si něco vymýšlet, Jindřich zůstává věrný kánonu a má poněkud pochybné priority, a Tereza, jediná příčetná duše široko daleko, se může konečně zase usmát.

„A meč? Tátův meč,“ vydechl, oči mu horečnatě bloudily po světnici, jak se snažil najít jednu jedinou věc, ke které se upnul tak silně, až ho jen její představa držela při životě. Tereza nejednou zalitovala, že ten meč rovnou odnesla na hrad, že ho Jindřichovi alespoň neukázala, aby se ten pitomec uklidnil a nemlátil sebou. Pokud se jí neptal na Skalici nebo své rodiče, tak se dožadoval slyšení u pana Racka Kobyly, kterému nutně potřeboval vysvětlit, že ten meč mu _sebrali_ a že ho doručí za každou cenu, protože to slíbil. Jednou se jí dokonce zeptal, jak to dopadlo s Terezou.

„Co?“ zamumlala roztržitě a ohlédla se na něj, protože zrovna namáčela obklad do studené vody a byla k němu zády. Jindřich zopakoval otázku, vyjádřil svou starost o její osud, jako by tam vůbec nebyla, jako by se ho nedotýkala, nebojovala se smrtí samotnou, jen aby ho tady udržela o něco déle, a potom, co mu se slzami na krajíčku odpověděla, že Tereza je živá a zdravá, znovu bezmála spokojeně upadl do bezvědomí.

„Tátův meč,“ vyhrkl, když do místnosti pronikalo slabé světlo ranního slunce. Trhla sebou a rozhlédla se. Pohled jí padl na jedny ublížené a skelné oči.

„Přísahám bohu, že jestli se mě na něj zeptáš _ještě jednou_ , zardousím tě sama. Strýček si bude muset nechat zajít chuť.“ Už druhý týden v kuse bojovala se slzami. Byla k smrti utahaná, hlava ji bolela, v zádech jako by měla hřebíky, jelikož pospávala jen tak napůl opřená o stěnu nebo o židli, vždy připravená zasáhnout, kdykoli sebou Jindřich začal zmítat. Jednou se praštil do nočního stolku tak silně, až si zlomil prst. Od té doby ho hlídala o to pečlivěji, a to si na ní začalo vybírat daň.

„Nechci, aby si myslel, že jsem ho ukradl,“ vzlykl. Lámal jí srdce a rozčiloval ji zároveň. Její obavy se pomalu naplňovaly. Jeho stav se lepšil sotva znatelně, ale jeho vědomí jako by se pohybovalo někde jinde, snad na hranici života a smrti, balancující, vnímající věci mimo její dosah. Připomínal jí Šimka. Ten měl taky něco s hlavou… dalo se s tím žít, ale…

„Pan Racek už ten meč má. Donesla jsem mu ho. Slyšíš? Jindro, rozumíš mi?“

„Slíbil jsem to tátovi,“ zašeptal ještě, než se znovu propadl do hlubin bezvědomí. Horečka se ho nechtěla pustit a ona byla tak, tak unavená. Dluh u apatykáře rostl a strýc z toho pochopitelně nebyl nadšený. Věděla, jak nerad platí, ale dokud mu hrála na city, jejichž existenci popíral, nenechal by Jindřicha zemřít. Dokud tady byla ona, měl Jindřich šanci. Musela tady zůstat. Neměla na bedrech jenom svůj vlastní život, přibyla jí zodpovědnost, o které si myslela, že ji nechala ve Skalici, společně s roztřesenýma rukama a chladnoucí krví jejího brášky na zástěře, společně se slzami a nářky.

Myslela na to, každý den a každou minutu. Slunce vycházelo a zacházelo, ona pečovala o někoho, kdo ji svým lpěním na životě skoro až dojímal. Jindra bojoval a měl k tomu podstatně méně důvodů. Jemu už zbyl skutečně jenom ten hloupý meč. A vlastně ani ten už ne.

Bříškem ukazováčku přejela maličkou jizvu, která Jindřichovi zůstala po jejich takzvaném šermu.

„A kurva.“

Zdvihla hlavu a zamračila se.

„No tak,“ mlaskla na Peška, protože - vážně, nemusel by ta slova používat tak často. Občas se přistihla, jak se její tiché _sakra_ mění v zavrčené _kurva_ , a tomu se dosud statečně vyhýbala, přestože žila celý život v mlýně bez jediné ženské v dosahu či dohledu. Ale bylo to jednodušší, když občas zaslechla tlumené kletby svých bratrů, než teď u strýčka, který žil sám už dlouho a docela odvykl přítomnosti lidí, kterým by jeho slovník nebyl úplně ukradený.

Strýček ji neposlouchal. Místo toho se lepil na okno a klel jako pohan.

„Panebože. Do prdele práce. Kurvadrát. To ne. To mi prošlo tolik sviňáren, jen aby mě pak dostali za nějakej posranej hadr? Von fakt patřil jemu? Tys mu ten meč nedala? Dalas mu ho, ne? Proč by sem teda jinak lezl? Kurva! Byl ten hadr _důležitej_? Vždyť byl celej od krve, bylo mi z něho na blití, to se hodilo jen pro oheň. Neříkej mi ani z prdele, že to bylo něco důležitýho, jako třeba nějaká dečka, ve který byl zabalenej samotnej Kristus, to by mi bylo podobný, dostat se do sraček kvůli takové píčovině.“

Tereza se mezitím zvedla a přešla k němu. Přes rameno se snažila identifikovat příčinu strýcova nervového kolapsu.

„Ale?“ vydechla.

„Ale?!“ otočil se na ni Pešek. „Ale? Ale co? Ale Racek, to je co! Tys mu něco… ženská, tys mu řekla, že jsem ten hadr spálil?“ Chytl se za hlavu. „Vždyť jsem zkurvenej mlynář, může si domyslet kdovíco! Třeba velezradu. Třeba že jsem na vás Zikmunda poslal já, co já do prdele vím? Kde má lidi? Tak daleko nevidím.“

Něžně, ale rozhodně, ho odstrčila od okna.

„Uklidni se, půjdu si s ním promluvit. Tebe ani nezná.“

„Tys ve Skalici nechala rozum i strach, holka jedna praštěná! Nic mu neříkej!“ rozčileně za ní šeptal, když se rozešla ke dveřím. „Jdu za mlýn zašantročit horký zboží. Ty ho zdrž. A všechno zapři! I ten meč!“

„Vždyť jsem mu ho osobně-…“

„Ne když to _zapřeš_!“

„Prosím tě,“ mávla nad ním rukou, uhladila si šaty a vydala se do boje. Její protivník, jak se ukázalo, neměl na boj ani pomyšlení. Sotva ji spatřil, zarazil se. Vořech k návštěvníkovi nadšeně přiklusal a začal ho očmuchávat. Neměl námitek a zvědavě čekal, co se bude dít. Tereza se k jeho očekávání připojila.

„Pane,“ pozdravila, zeptala se, vzala na vědomí, všechno najednou a přitom nic z toho. Racek viditelně váhal. „Jsem Tereza,“ dodala suše, ani nevěděla, kde se to v ní vzalo. Muž naproti ní se lehce uklonil a jí vystřelilo obočí vzhůru.

„Přišel jsem, abych… před pár dny jsem vyslal družinu do Skalice. Pátrali jsme po možných přeživších, chtěli jsme pohřbít těla. Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že někteří lidé nebyli k nalezení, přestože… prokazatelně zahynuli. Napadlo mě, jestli s tím nemáš něco společného.“

Málem se roztřásla. Ano, tehdy zařídila, aby byli Martin s Annou pohřbeni. Ale ke své vlastní rodině se nedostala. Mohla pana Bořka požádat… ale Šimek zůstal v dolech a ona nechtěla… odmítla jít do mlýna. Nevěděla, jestli z něj něco zbylo, ale nechtěla ho vidět. Nechtěla vidět tátu ani Ctibora. Byla by tam zůstala, lehla by si do špíny vedle nich a počkala na konec.

„Ano,“ hlesla, zřetelně cítila, jak jí barva prchá z tváří. Najednou nemohla polknout. „Jindřicha jsem našla u jeho rodičů,“ přiznala. Proč na její slova reagoval vždycky tak podivně? Možná si to dával za vinu? Věděla, že Martin byl jeho přítel, určitě se mu neposlouchalo snadno, že zemřel. Ale ztratil přece _o tolik víc_ , a přesto kdykoli se zmínila o Jindřichovi a jeho rodičích, vypadal, že se mu dělá zle. „Předpokládala jsem, že je přišel pohřbít. Pod lípou u jejich domu už byl vykopaný hrob, tak…“ konečně polkla.

„Rozumím,“ odvětil, hlas ještě slabší než ten její. „Moc ti děkuji.“ Zaváhal. Ruku měl položenou na jílci meče. Chvilku přemýšlela, jestli ho nemá požádat… ale ne. Byla to hloupost. Byla prostě jenom zoufalá. „O všechny ve vesnici bylo postaráno, pokud tě…“

„Děkuji,“ vyhrkla, protože to považovala za fér. On ji zachraňoval před těžkými slovy, ona zase jeho. „A doly, můj pane?“ Zamračil se, pak zakroutil hlavou. Rvalo jí to srdce. „Můj bratr. Tam jsme se původně schovali,“ řekla na vysvětlenou.

„I tam někoho pošlu,“ slíbil. Znovu nastalo ticho. Pak: „Přišel jsem se vlastně i omluvit, Terezo. Jistě sis ve Skalici prošla utrpením… jako jedna z prvních, za palisádou. Přesto ses vydala za mnou, abys mi pověděla, co se stalo. Je mi líto, že mladý pan Ptáček neměl pochopení. Nevypadala jsi sice, že by sis jeho slova brala k srdci, ale přesto… když jsi najednou tak pospíchala, napadlo mě, jestli se tě to přece jen nedotklo. Talmberk není daleko. Pokud by byl vzkaz natolik důležitý, aby se skutečně nemohl ztratit, byl bych ho dostal v jiné podobě.“

Odfrkla si dřív, než se stačila zarazit.

„Spěchala jsem k pekaři,“ dovolila si úsměv, protože – _pff, ten mladý náfuka jí tak bude dělat těžkou hlavu!_ „A taky k apatykáři. Nevěděla jsem ještě, kde žije, tak jsem měla naspěch, abych ho zastihla za světla.“

„Takže jsi přece jen byla zraněna?“ zeptal se, zkoumavě si ji prohlédl. Copak na tom sešlo?

„Já ne, pane, ale Jindra… kovářův syn, jak jsem říkala. Byli jsme ve Skalici oba dva. Ke mně se ti lapkové nestihli dostat, když do toho vpadl pan Bořek.“

Racek sebou trhl, jako by ho ten meč spálil, jako by mu vrazila facku, jako by po něm někdo vrhl kudlou a trefil se přímo do srdce. Dosud si prohlížel Vořecha, občas pohlédl na Terezu – snad ze zdvořilosti – ale spíše se díval jinam. Rozhlížel se po mlýně, po dvoře... a najednou jako by ji chtěl pohledem probodnout.

„Je naživu?“ vyhrkl. Pokrčila rameny.

„Drží se zuby nehty,“ připustila, ale její výraz musel mluvit za vše. „Není na tom dobře, můj pane. Děláme, co můžeme, ale… nevypadá to moc nadějně.“

„Celý… po celou dobu od toho dne, co jsi přijela a dala mi ten meč, je tady? Živý?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, jako by to snad nebylo nad slunce jasné.

„Ano,“ hlesla jenom, protože tohle byla přinejmenším neadekvátní reakce, a copak něco z toho bylo špatně? V první řadě nechápala, proč by pan Diviš vysílal vojáky, aby Jindru našli, protože co by si namlouvala, byl to syn kováře a Martin _byl_ sice vyhlášený kovář (a potajmu i mečíř), ale jistě by si nikdo tolik necenil obyčejného… „Odpusť, pane,“ prohlásila tónem, který docela určitě nebyl omluvný, „ale proč ti na tom tak záleží? Ten meč _nevzal_. Snažil se ho doručit, ale přepadli ho.“

Rozestoupila se ve dveřích a Vořech tiše zakňučel. Měla snad kovářova rodina něco důležitého, po čem se Racek celou dobu sháněl? Proto se ptal na jejich hrob, proto reagoval tak podivně na Jindřicha nebo na svůj vlastní meč? Ruce si dala v bok. Racek, který ji celou dobu pozorně sledoval, by musel být slepý, aby neviděl, co se stalo. Sklonil hlavu, rukou si promnul bradu, udělal dva malé krůčky vzad. Což… bylo další gesto, které bylo přinejmenším nepatřičné. A zároveň-

_Jindřich odrazil její výpad, ona se otočila dokola, a najednou – dřevěný meč jí lehce dopadl na zadek a ona dramaticky zalapala po dechu. „No teda – Jindřichu!“ Tři malé krůčky vzad, váhavě, opatrně, levou rukou si promnul bradu a sklonil hlavu, jako by se zhluboka zamyslel. Snad čekal, že mu vynadá, nebo mu dokonce jednu vrazí. A ona by měla, ale…_

„Přece ho z ničeho nepodezírám. Jen mě to zajímá. Znal jsem jeho otce,“ chtěl se bránit její pán, jako by se snad měl vůbec co bránit, jí, holce ze mlýna, která stála ve dveřích a snad si myslela, že by ho dokázala zastavit, ať už by se rozhodl udělat cokoli.

„Znal jsi i mého otce, pane,“ odsekla, protože už věděla, jak na něj. Zblízka nevzbuzoval tolik hrůzy. Ne, když ho viděla bílého jako vápno, ne, když už jednou viděla, jak se mu lesknou oči a třesou ruce. Byl jako ona, byl jako všichni ostatní. Vypadal jako její táta, když se dozvěděl, že na Šimka v dolech spadl kámen. „A všechny ostatní.“

Ticho.

„V tom máš pravdu. Ale Jindřichovi rodiče byli mými přáteli po mnoho let,“ řekl tiše. „Dá se říct, že jsem si dal takový úkol… postarat se o to, aby ten útok přežil alespoň jejich syn. Myslel jsem na nejhorší, takže jsem velice rád, že je stále naživu… a děkuji za tvou ochotu a laskavost,“ mluvil dál, zatímco ona měla chuť se jít zahrabat někam pod holubník. Věnoval jí malou úklonu, dlaň si znovu položil na jílec meče a otočil se k odchodu.

Vypadal zkroušeně a ona se cítila jako nestvůra. Rozčilovalo ji, že se vůbec nechoval jako pán, že na ni ani nezvýšil hlas. Dovolovala si něco, z čeho by její otec padl do mdlob, kdyby to viděl. Necítila v sobě ždibec strachu. Co jí mohl udělat, jak ji mohl potrestat? Nemohl přijít s ničím, co by jí ublížilo ještě víc.

Najednou si je dokázala živě představit. Jeho a Annu, stále mladé a plné naděje, bez obav z následků, ostýchavé úsměvy a lehké polibky a jemné doteky.

Vydržela to celých šest kroků, než si odkašlala.

„Chtěl jsi ho vidět, pane?“ zeptala se a ruce nechala spadnout podél těla. Racek se nezastavil zdaleka tak ležérně, jak by si nejspíš představoval. Ramena měl ztuhlá a pár vteřin se vůbec nehýbal. Pak se otočil, tvář naprosto nečitelnou. Tereza se skoro usmála. Nečitelné masky byly vždycky nejprůhlednější. Už jen svou přítomností dokázaly, že mají co skrývat.

„Pokud tě to nebude obtěžovat,“ odvětil zdvořile.

Jak čekala i doufala, strýček uvnitř skutečně nebyl. Nejspíš hystericky pobíhal v šopě za domem a snažil se schovat kradené věci. Jako kdyby snad někdo dokázal na pohled říct, že jsou kradené.

Racek do světnice vstoupil naprosto neslyšně. Pohled mu padl na postel naproti dveřím. Tereza znovu znejistěla.

„Přežije to,“ zabručela, pokoušejíc se o optimističtější tón, než kterým Jindrův stav zhodnotila dříve, a přitočila se k hrnci nad ohništěm, aby ukázala, že ničemu jinému na nějakou chvilku nehodlá věnovat pozornost. Míchala kaši a spíš cítila, než slyšela, jak Racek přistupuje blíž k lůžku a velice opatrně si sedá na úplný kraj. Upřeně zírala do hrnce. „Má tuhý kořínek, pane. Už se dostal z jiných problémů. Jednou se málem utopil… to byla moje vina, upřímně, taky jsem neodhadla hloubku. A pak… vážně onemocněl a my už se s ním skoro loučili,“ vykládala do hrnce, ani pořádně nevěděla co nebo proč. Nechtěla se otočit, ale nedalo jí to.

Ruka se mu trošku chvěla, když ji zvedl. Vzal Jindřichovu dlaň, horkou a suchou a popraskanou, a jemně stiskl. Skoro by to gesto nazvala povzbudivým, i když netušila, koho přesně mělo povzbudit. Málem se nad tím zalkla.

„Můžu nějak pomoct?“ zeptal se tiše. Slyšela, co se snažil říct. Přestala předstírat, že je nesleduje, a otočila se k němu čelem.

„Můj strýček není chudý, pane. Dokud tu péči platí jako laskavost mně, nemá s tím takový problém. Své důvody jsem mu vysvětlila. Nenech ho, aby viděl, že dělá laskavost tobě. Nikdy by tě nenechal to zapomenout,“ řekla, a sice to nebylo hezké, ale byla to pravda. Pešek si s morálkou nic moc nedělal. Od doby, co mu žena umřela a dcera utekla, se už na nikoho příliš neohlížel. Nebyl to člověk, který by měl mít nad někým moc. „Jeho pomoc závisí na mně. Budeš mi muset věřit v tom, že mám s Jindrou jedině dobré úmysly. Dlužím mu svůj život.“

„Vidím, že je v dobrých rukou,“ usmál se na ni Racek. Jindřichovu dlaň nepouštěl.

„Já vidím, že vždycky byl,“ odvětila. Nic neřekl. Nemusel. Palcem lehce přejel přes klouby na Jindřichově bezvládné ruce, aniž by se dále obtěžoval s výmluvami a vysvětlením. Cítila se najednou pyšná, jako by něco dokázala, jako by rozlouskla obzvlášť tvrdý ořech. „S panem Konyášem děláme, co je v našich silách. Ten zbytek je už na pánu Bohu a na Jindrovi,“ pokračovala tiše, měkce. Viděla, jak ta slova dopadají na ramena jejího pána, jak se pod jejich tíhou prohýbá. Potřeboval nějak pomoct a ona ho pořád jenom odmítala. A najednou se ten hloupý nápad, za který se ještě před chvilkou styděla, vrátil v plné síle. „Někdy mám pocit, že ho mezi živými drží jenom vzpomínka na jeho slib. Nedokáže se nějak… odpoutat od toho meče. Pořád se po něm ptá. Nic jiného nevnímá. Prý se bojí, že se na něj budeš zlobit, pane,“ přiznala, i když tušila, že tím Racka rozhodně nepotěší, ale cítila se najednou o tolik lehčí, když mohla to všechno říct nahlas, ne si jen vyměňovat starostlivé pohledy s Konyášem, ne jen sledovat, jak její strýček nevěřícně přihlíží jejich péči, jako by se sám sebe ptal – _jak je sakra možné, že pořád žije?_ Racek ji trpělivě vyslechl.

„To má pravdu. Zlobím se,“ řekl tiše. Nová vlna hněvu se v ní vzedmula stejně prudce, jako ji ještě před chvílí dusila. Nakrčila nos a cítila, jak jí ruce samovolně míří znovu k bokům.

„Přece nemohl předpokládat—…“ vyhrkla, ale jediný pohled na Racka ji umlčel.

„Mohl. Potkal jsem ho, když jsme v noci míjeli Talmberk. Přiznal se, že chce pohřbít své rodiče, a já mu výslovně _zakázal_ se do Skalice vracet. Požádal jsem pana Diviše, aby ho na krok nepouštěl z hradu.“

Vydechla. Obsah dopisu by tedy měla. Překvapeně vzhlédla, když se Racek zvedl a tasil meč. Nebyl to prudký ani výhružný pohyb, právě naopak, ale stejně ucouvla. Předstíral, že si toho nevšiml.

„Ten meč tady nechám,“ řekl. „Pokud je to věc, ke které se upnul natolik, že kvůli tomu stále přežívá, určitě nic nezkazím tím, když ho bude mít na očích. Až se zotaví, nech ho, ať mi ten meč zase doručí. Takhle nemá důvod mi chodit na oči, a já bych mu rád vynadal, až bude stát na vlastních nohou.“

Prsty si přejela po rtech, aby se nerozesmála. Mlčky předvedla malé a zdaleka ne tak toporné pukrle, o která se dosud marně pokoušela. Když Racek odcházel, oplatil jí úsměv i malou úklonu. Neřekl nic, ale ona ho stejně slyšela. Pešek se vrátil udýchaný a se slámou ve vousech. Poprvé za téměř dva týdny pocítila, jak se o ni pokouší smích, ryzí bublavý spokojený smích.

„Vidíš,“ řekla pak, když se Jindřich v noci probudil a ptal se po meči. „Čeká tady na tebe, až ho doručíš.“

Druhý den ráno horečka začala ustupovat.


End file.
